Biomedical imaging is a dynamic and rapidly expanding field. Technologies for imaging both anatomy and function of organs throughout the body continue to emerge, and existing technologies continue to benefit from increases in resolution and speed. Because cardiovascular disease causes numerous deaths in the United States, cardiac imaging has been a natural focus for new developments in imaging technology. Technology for imaging all aspects of heart anatomy and function has advanced dramatically in recent years. However, the ability to acquire image data using cardiac imaging technology has outpaced the ability to analyze and interpret the acquired data.